callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Ops Arcade
Dead Ops Arcade is a hidden game-mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIiZop7kcQI Upon first entering the game the "Insert Coin" achievement/trophy is unlocked. Dead Ops Arcade Dead Ops Arcade is a twin-stick top-down shooter, and, similar to all other zombie levels, its objective is to survive for as many rounds as possible against many waves of increasingly difficult zombies. It contains many references to the zombie mode in Black Ops ''and ''World at War; however, in actual fact the gameplay has almost nothing in common with those games. Firing is controlled with the right stick, while movement is controlled with the left. Do not worry about ammo because the your character's main weapon has unlimited ammo and never needs to reload. RT/R1/Space causes the player to dash forward a large distance, killing any zombies in the way. LT/L1/G drops a nuke on the player, killing any zombies in a large radius. These two quirks are power ups, and therefore can only be used a limited amount of times, so knowing when to use them is essential. Throughout the levels, the player will pick up treasure to fill a bar at the top of the screen. When this bar fills up, the player's score multiplier goes up by one. This score multiplier is capped at 9 and reset upon death. Nukes, lighting bolts, and lives are also capped at 9 per player, but once a player reaches higher than 9, the powerup or live is shared to another player. Aside from the treasure, there are also various power-ups that can be picked up to aid against the zombies. One life is rewared at every 200,000 point increment of the player's score. Once one player looses all of their lives and is dead, the player can move the right joystick, which will automatically steal a life from the player with the most lives thats alive. Though, if the player does not move the right joystick, or noone else has lives, but one person is still alive, the player will respawn back in (in revive mode) after a period of one minute and thirty seconds. Power-Ups *Teddy Bear - creates a field around the player for a short time, doing no damage but repelling any zombies that come near. Note that though this power-up will hinder a zombie's approach towards you, it will not always completely prevent its attack resulting in death if the player isn't careful. *Nuke - Gives the player one extra bomb. *Lightning Bolt - Gives the player one extra dash attack. *Monkey Bomb - Spawns an active monkey bomb, attracting any zombies that are closer to the monkey than the player and exploding after a period of time. *Electric Orb - creates four rotating orbs around the player, killing any zombies that come near. This can happen up to four times before the effect fades. It can spread to other zombies like the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *Barrel - Creates two barrels that rotate around the player, killing any zombies they come into contact with. Barrels fly away from player when time is up, killing any zombies hit. *Chicken - Spawns a flying chicken for a limited amount of time. The chicken follows the player around, shooting in the same direction as the player with whatever weapon the player is using. If the player is in a Tank it will still shoot tank bullets. In a Helicopter though it will shoot the Ray Gun regardless of what gun the player has. *Sentry Gun - Spawns a sentry gun at the place where power-up was picked up that will shoot zombies nearby for limited time, then fly away. *Soldier Statue - Gives the player an extra life. Very rare. Also received automatically for every 200 000 points. *Death Machine - Gives the player the Death Machine for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severly reduces the amount of time. Effectively a more powerful version of the starting machine gun. High power and rate of fire. *RPG-7 - Gives the player an RPG-7 for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severly reduces the amount of time. The RPG-7 can pierce through lines of zombies, usually killing them instantly. Note that the RPG-7 can reduce visibility in the line upon which it is fired. *Ray Gun - Gives the player a Ray Gun for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severly reduces the amount of time. Fires green beams that bounce off walls and zombies. Very powerful. *SPAS-12 - Gives the player a SPAS-12 for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severly reduces the amount of time. Fires multiple projectiles fully automatically across the screen in a wide arc. Very powerful. *China Lake - Gives the player a China Lake for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severly reduces the amount of time. Fires grenades fully automatically. High power, moderate blast radius. Note that the China Lake can obsure visibility of the map around the player. *M2 Flamethrower - Gives the player a flamethrower for a limited amount of time, firing the weapon severly reduces the amount of time. Can set multiple zombies at once on fire. Moderate initial power, high damage over time. Note that the flamethrower severly restricts visibility of the map where fired, more so than any other weapon. *Tank - Puts the player in a tank for a limited amount of time. The player is invincible in this state. Can run over zombies and fire explosive shells fully automatically. Any chickens following the player will automatically receive China Lakes to further help the player. *Helicopter - Puts player in an attack helicopter for a limited amount of time. The player is also invincible. Can hover, shoot missiles and turret simultaneously. Stronger and more powerful version of the tank. Any chickens following the player will automatically receive Ray Guns to further help the player. *Boot - Provides a significant speed boost for a short amount of time. Interactive objects These are general objects found at specific rounds that can prove to be a hinderance for the player (as most will kill you), however, if skilled enough, the player may turn these objects into an advantage by luring enemies towards them, killing them instead. They are as follows: *Electric spike - appear in level 5 and continued. Electric spikes will sometimes discharge, killing everything that comes near them. A green light means that the spike is safe to approach; a red light means that the spike is about to discharge and is hence a warning. *Oxen - appear in levels 17-20. Oxen run from one level exit to the opposite one usually from left to right or vice versa and up and down or vice versa, killing everything in the way. They can be killed by explosives. Occasionally, a glowing ox will appear. Killing it will cause it to drop a large amount of treasure. *Burning barrels - appear in levels 26-28. Dropped from the roofs, the barrels will explode after some seconds or if shot by player. Be careful when shooting near them even though the blast may not always kill the player, showing a brief hit marker if the player stands within a certain radius of the blast. *Cosmic Sliverback (Gorilla With a Jetpack) - the gorilla appears to be the overall enemy as always appears at the end when you run out of lives and squashing the player who won remarking "My Treasure", also he appears sometimes during the rounds and can kill the player(s) you can also kill him but he has a lot of health and is almost impossible seeing as he jetpacks off after about 30 seconds. You fight him at the end of round 40.....along with quite a few zombies. Bonus Rooms The Room of Fate At round 15, you can enter a room that has four permanent power-ups. It is most helpful if you have 4 players playing with you, as each one can grab a power-up. The powers are: *The Fate of Firepower (Right Exit) - Gives you a Death Machine to be used permanently. Perfect for cover in one area, as it kills any zombie very quickly. (Note: If you pick up another Death Machine, it will not affect your gun.) *The Fate of Furious Feet (Bottom Exit) - Gives you boots to be used permanently and three lighting bolts every three rounds. Perfect for to prevent lives being lost, as long as you keep a keen eye. (Note: If you pick up another pair of boots, it will not affect your running speed.) *The Fate of Fortitude (Top Exit) - Automatically offers you a x2 bonus upon every death and make power-ups last longer. This is possibly the best Fate you can receive. You can have weapons for a longer period of time, the boots last longer, and you can receive lives faster. (unless you keep a death-free run.) *The Fate of Friendship (Left Exit) - gives you a chicken to be used permanently. This Fate also extends the duration of any further chickens picked up similar to The Fate of Fortitude. The Bonus Room The Bonus Room is a room that consists to many treasures. You can receive this room if you pick a right path when it comes to "choosing your path". The room has worth up to x2 bonus worth of treasure (when you have x1), and has 2-3 items you can use. The Armory The Armory can be found by choosing the right path. It offers many guns and can give you up to five chickens (as the description implies). There is no reason to enter the Armory if you are alone. It is preferred to have four people so you and you teammates can have good guns for the next round. Access It is found by breaking free of the chair in the main menu, by hitting the triggers alternately very quickly (Space bar on the PC. L2 and R2 on PS3. But on the Wii the player must shake the nunchuck and Wii remote repeatedly.). The player must then locate a computer which holds the Central Intelligence Agency Data system. The game is accessed by using the keyboard on the computer (against the wall behind the torture chair) and typing "DOA". After accessing DOA for the first time, it can be found on the list of Zombies maps and can be played anytime online. The player can also type in the cheat 3ARC UNLOCK, which also unlocks all single player missions. Video thumb|300px|left|Dead Ops Arcade Gameplay﻿ Trivia *Several Xbox 360 and Steam achievements, as well as PS3 trophies, can be completed by first accessing and then playing this mini-game. *Dead Ops Arcade gameplay is extremely similar to an old arcade game Smash TV, to the point it could be considered as a remake. *The term DOA, referenced to in the cheats, is short for the title, Dead Ops Arcade. *It is not available on the Wii version yet, but may come in a DLC pack. When DOA is typed in the terminal it responds "A: cannot be read." Drive A: was usually the floppy drive on old computers and the response my hint at the level coming in a DLC pack. DLC packs on the Wii are stored on the SD Card, which is similar to a floppy disk. However, because of RAM limitations, somethings had to be cut from this and previous games (like Killcams). But the possibility can't be ruled out at the current time, as it may become available on the wii shop channel. *The "Yellow" character model takes the shape of a HazMat suit-clad CIA operative, reused from the level "Rebirth". *The "Green" character takes the shape of the people who pick you up at the end of the mission "Numbers" *Dead Ops Arcade is very similar to the Indie game "I MAD3 A GAME WITH Z0MBI3S IN IT" *Once you reach level 40, you will fight the Cosmic Silverback. If you defeat him, the game starts over, but the zombies are tougher. References Category:Easter eggs Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops